


Crushed

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Dean, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Jensen, Angry Jensen, Bitch Lisa, Bottom Jensen, Bullied Jensen, Crying Jensen, Dean Being an Asshole, Deliberate self harm, Demon Dean, F/M, From hate to love, Guilty Dean, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mean Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Jensen, Suicidal Jensen, Suicidal Thoughts, Take no crap Jensen, Top Dean, depressed jensen, eventual love, premature heats, sucide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: What happens when your soulmate turns out to be a demon? That’s the situation that Jensen, who is an angel, is presented with. However, he is fine with this, seeing as he has always had a crush on Dean. On the other hand, Dean is pissed. Yes he respects angels but that doesn’t mean he likes the idea of being tied to one.In this regard, Dean begins to treat Jensen badly. Treating him like shit under his shoes. He is the alpha dog in school, so to speak , plus he has the hottest girlfriend anyone could ever hope for.What Dean doesn’t realize is that he is breaking the sweet angels heart to pieces, until he ends up tipping Jensen over the edge. Will Dean change? Will he come to accept Jensen into his life? Will he learn to love the shy tender angel?Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. I am only borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Jensen is like his "Days of our lives " look. Dean is like his S1 look. Just to give you an image of how I see them.

_No, no, no! This was not happening_. His soulmate could not be a halo. But fate certainly had other plans, as Jensen stood stalk still in front of him, his chest glowed green much like Deans. Everyone in the school was silent seeing something rare happen. _A demon is the soulmate of an angel._ After a few seconds, the glow became faint and faded.

Jensen could feel the air freely enter his lungs. He felt happiness at this moment as his crush Dean was revealed to be his soulmate. He was a little surprised though because he has been around Dean for five years now but the glow only happened today. _His 18th birthday_. Well soulmates are revealed once both are 18 years of age. _So guess that explains that._ This would be the beginning of something new.

Dean felt nothing except for anger when he saw the angel smile shyly at him. _Whatever! He was not going to accept this bonding to the schools loser!_ Forget it! He already has the woman of his dreams, who happens to be a demon, in his grasps. _Plus so not into this soulmate thing_. He believed in loving who he chooses. The angel was stepping slowly towards him which instinctively made him growl and glare at the angel that now halted frozen and shocked. _Good!_ His voice is low and dangerous when he speaks, “Don’t you come near me creep! Look I don’t know why this happened but let me tell you this, you are not my soulmate! I am not going to be mated to an angel, much less the school loser! So keep your fucken distance! This doesn’t mean anything! Got it!”

Jensen had tears in his eyes as he watched his soulmate walk away. All the happiness he had felt has completely disappeared. He now feels empty and lost as students start snickering and cackling at him. Of course the schools most popular student would never want to be seen with him. He was not worth it. He was just another failure, a waste of space. His hands trembled as he opened his locker, turning his head when he heard giggling from the side. His heart ached when he saw Dean tickling and kissing a very beautiful Lisa Braeden, the schools most popular girl. Deans eyes met his, before he rolled his eyes, whispering something into Lisa’s ear that had her looking at Jensen and laughing. A tear dropped down Jensens cheek as he picked his book before shutting his locker and walking in the opposite direction of his soulmate and girlfriend. He was so damn stupid to think Dean could ever love him back. Maybe he doesn’t deserve to be loved. _Maybe you deserve to be alone._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok more feels in this chapter :(

Jensen didn’t feel so good when it was time to attend his English class. _Why?_ Well because Dean and Lisa were going to be present. And after the rejection by his own soulmate, Jensen didn’t think he could stand the sight of him for the rest of the day. Unfortunately fate is cruel sometimes.

He sat on his normal seat. _Upfront_. He was looking at the board when Dean and Lisa came in. Dean hanging an arm around Lisa’s shoulder. And to add salt to the wound, it looked like Dean and Lisa had been busy. This is judging by their disheveled state, swollen red lips and hickeys that littered their necks. Deans eyes landed on his, but after a few seconds Jensen averted his blurry sight to the front, his heart heavy with sadness. 

* * *

Dean didn’t know why he felt that sense of guilt when his eyes met the angels teary ones. The angel than turned away and never spared a glance at him again. It felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest as the feeling of self loathing began to slowly carve its way in. _What the fuck! He is a fucken angel_. He ain’t no soulmate of mine.

Crowley walked in wearing his usual black attire, “Ok class. Today our topic is on soulmates”.

There were some gasps from the ladies and plenty groans from the males. Dean rolled his eyes huffing out loud enough for everyone to hear, “Great!”

Crowley questioned, “What’s got your knickers in a twist squirrel?”

Dean just belted out, “Well for starters I think this whole soulmate thing is crap! I believe in finding my own love interest and not letting some fucked up shit pair me to a lonely desperate feathered loser of an angel! Just fucking disgusting! Forced to consort with an angel, more so, a weak one is an insult to me and my kind. In fact it’s an insult to both demons and angels alike”.

“I will not tolerate such speaking in this class Mr. Winchester! There are many angels and demons that have mated successfully, even starting a family of their own”.

“Uhhh kill me now!...whatever still hate the soulmate theory….damn bullshit…not going to be linked to a damn feather duster”. Dean retorted. “Id rather climb a bush full of poison ivy and thorns….YOU GET THAT ANGEL! GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU SCRAWNY PIECE OF SHIT!” Dean aimed the last bit at Jensen, seeing the angels shoulders start to shake. Deans happiness suddenly disappeared and he just felt empty as he saw people pointing at Jensen, taunting and laughing at him while Crowley tried to get the class to shut up.

Jensen couldn’t take it anymore. Deans words had stung him to the core. It was becoming too overwhelming as everyone laughed and made fun of him. Without warning Jensen suddenly got up knocking his chair back, and started towards the door but before he could go further, a demon named Azael put his foot out, which tripped him and next thing he knows he is falling and the corner of his forehead connects hard with the edge of the table making him scream as he fell to the floor. 

His vision was blurry as he heard an indistinct _Jensen_ being called. It might have been his teacher, Jensen didn’t know. He felt throbbing near his temple as something warm trickled down his face. But he didn't care, all he could think about was getting out of there. He pushed himself up on trembling arms before he made his way as fast as his disoriented self could take him. He heard a loud commotion behind him but Jensen chose to ignore as he headed straight for the grounds to his secret hideout spot just next to the school bleachers. He collapsed when he reached the spot, leaning his back and head along the tree as he pulled his knees up to his chest and burried his face in between. He let out all the sobs and cries he could. _No one would care. Just some scrawny stupid angel._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missouri gives Jensen some support and advice :)

The pain on his temple was getting more stronger as his adrenalin started to fade. He hissed as he inspected the area, his fingers coming back bloody. Well he really knocked his head good. Above that, there was this deep burning sensation that seemed to be radiating from deep within his soul. _Well guess it’s his soul weeping._

He needed to get to the school infirmary. He cursed when he felt his world become unbalanced as he got up. He steadied himself by bracing himself against the tree. Once everything stopped spinning he tried taking a step forward. His feet was a little wobbly but than he managed to walk at a slow pace. He was happy that classes were still on. At least he would be able to avoid the stares of his peers.

As he slowly walked past his locker, an internal groan made it’s way out of him, _Damnit! He had forgotten his books and backpack in Mr. Crowleys class in his haste to get away._ He came to a halt just outside the infirmary. Nurse Missouri would probably want to know how he got hurt. She was a human  who was his next door neighbor and always treated him like a son. 

He mustered enough courage and pushed through the door. He was met with the concerned face of nurse Missouri. She immediately came up to him, eyes inspecting his wound, in her soft motherly voice she inquired, “Oh you poor baby. Look at that nasty gash…..Now come love…time to get checked up incase you may have a concussion”.

Missouri had finished examining and stitching him up within 15 minutes. _He was concussion free, so that’s good._ Though he might feel slightly dizzy but according to his nurse, should be going away soon. Jensen was uncomfortable as Missouri gave him the x-ray look. He gulped, “Um thank you Nurse Moseley for taking care of my wound”.

“Your welcome sweetheart…..now What happened Jensen?...And don’t lie to me boy…your mother and I have been very good friends for a long time and I told her that I would take good care of you while at school….and just so you know…..Mr. Crowley McLeod came over and told me to expect you….said something about not being able to find you and that you may be hurt…..but that’s as far as our conversation goes….I’m not very fond of that demon”.

Jensens heart was pounding, he focused on fiddling with the hem of his long sleeve. His vision started to get blurry as he recalled the pain of Deans rejection and hurtful words, he faced Missouri, “Today I met my soulmate, Dean. He is a demon. I was so happy nonetheless but he was furious , disgusted and rejected our soul bond…an-and later on during Mr. Crowley’s class, he had said some very hurtful things……and I just….I couldn’t stay in there....as I hurriedly made my way to the door, a demon tripped me and I fell hitting my head against the corner of a desk".

“Oh baby….that’s terrible…and I’m sorry your mate is blinded by hate and embarrassment....how are you holding up sweetheart?” 

Jensen stammered, tears cascaded down his face, “Bare- ba- barely holding on Missouri….Oh God it’s hurts so bad….whys doesn’t anyone love me?...I’m a stupid angel….I’m ugly…no one wants me”.

Missouri ran a hand up and down Jensens back, “You are far from ugly sweetheart….I think that you are one of the most beautiful angels out there and there are many people who love you too like your mother, your dad and Me….you are not alone ok…..and as for Dean….let him be….as far as the theory of soulmates go….I know that he will come to love you too someday….the power of a soulmates bond is stronger than you think….and I know for a fact that Dean reacted when you were tripped and ended up hurting yourself”.

Jensens head shot up, stammering, “Wh-what?”

Missouri had this twinkle in her eyes when she spoke, “Dean and a kid named Azael was brought in 30 minutes earlier for treatment of busted lips and bruises to the jaw….the demon Azael was in even worse condition….according to Crowley Dean had gone berserk and beat up the other demon who also fought back but of course was of no match to Deans strength”.

Jensens head was filled with so many thoughts right now, he blurted, “Why would Dean do that Nurse Moseley?”

Missouri smiled and pointed to his stitched up head wound, “Well I believe Dean may have gone all protective mode due to his mate getting hurt……very common with someone who is coming to terms of acceptance though there is still a long ways ahead….As for me, I think your soulmate is already falling for you, yet doesn’t know….so be strong Jensen…let him chase you”.

For the first time today Jensen felt hope. It was a small feeling but it was there. He prayed that one day the demon would love him back. He nodded to Missouri, “thank you”.

“You're welcome sweetheart”. Missouri replied and in her heart she knew there were a lot of hurdles for the two soulmates but eventually Dean would finally realize his love for Jensen. _Why?_ Well the love was already there for the angel, it’s the only reason their souls chose to become one. It’s how soulmates were brought together. _These boys just need to find that love and act on it._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next Chapter will be Deans POV :)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please ...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so more asshole Dean....:(.....Really sorry but this chapter is important...
> 
> DEANS POV

Fuck he hated detention. _What was wrong with him?_ After Jensen... _No Not Jensen!.._..After that Angel bitch fell, that was it, Dean saw red and beat the crap out of Azael. _What the fuck?_ He just beat a fellow demon up because of a fucking feather duster. And now he just missed the blowjob he was going to get from his girlfriend Lisa.

“Mr. Winchester! I will not tolerate any growling from any student in this room.” The teacher on detention duty, Mr. Ramirez stated. 

Dean didn't realize he was growling. He unclenched his fists and observed the marks on his knuckles, Well damn. That was a lot of bruising. He was startled when a book was slammed on his desk. He groaned when he saw that it was a Romeo and Juliet Novel. “Really sir, please give me anything else to read”.

All Mr. Ramirez did was smirk, “No Mr. Winchester. The rest of the two hours will be spent on both of you reading the first five chapters”.

Dean deciding to be a smart ass, retorting, “And what if we only finish two chapters within two hours?”

“Than Mr. Winchester and Mr. Hound I suggest you both be prepared because you’re going to be in for a another few hours until you complete your tasks. Knowledge is power boys.”

“But you can’t keep us for more than two hours!” Azael bellowed.

“I am the teacher in charge of detention. I can waver anything. I have been given authority by the principal. Now if you do not want me to make it 10 chapters within two hours than I suggest you both be quiet and read. Last warning!....Oh and boys, you better read and not brisk through. I will be watching”.

Dean rolled his eyes and started to read. The devious voice in his head spoke , _We will get you for this tomorrow Jensen_. Mark our words. Jensen better watch out tomorrow because Dean was going to show him who was fucking boss in this school. 

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Dean snarled as his eyes found the figure of the angel who caused him his misery. The bitch was talking to Charlie Bradbury a demon. _Traitor_. He was not going to let that angel walk away with this. He started making his way towards Jensen who still wasn’t aware of what was going to happen. _Good for him._ He shoved all his peers who blocked his way. 

Charlie spotted him, her eyes widened. He stood a few feet behind Jensen, throwing on the world’s nastiest scowl. She tapped Jensen lightly, whispering something to him. Dean saw the angels posture become rigid. _Good_. The whole school was practically watching now. Jensen turned slow, fear  evident on his features, his eyes fixed on the floor.  

“Look at me you damn cunt!” 

Dean was ready to blast the hell out of the angel and maybe throw in a fist to the jaw, but all was foiled when the angels eyes shot up, green emerald eyes met his and it was like the world stopped moving and the noise faded into the background. The only one that mattered was the one before him. _What the hell?!_ Dean stumbled back. 

Whispers and muttering was heard around. Dean could feel this burning sensation as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest. _Shit was he having a heart attack?_ He was gasping for air as his vision became blurry. He could hear an indistinct voice, he suddenly felt a hand press on his chest as he was engulfed in something soft, smelling like Lavender. Warmth instantly flooded his body as the burning sensation disappeared and his vision cleared.

“Breath Dean. Breath”. A soft soothing voice spoke. 

Once his vision cleared he was met with the familiar emerald gaze of the angel. His hearing cleared and he found that the soft voice came from the angel too, same as the touch of the hand on his chest. Than Dean realized he was engulfed in something. He gasped as he looked around. He was cocooned in midnight blue wings. _Beautiful_.

“Dean…you’re going to be ok”, The angel spoke once more, getting Dean to study him, seeing the blush on the angels cheeks.

Dean softly let out, “What happened?”

“Please don’t hate me when I say this. I’m just being honest…..but I think due to the anger you displayed towards myself….our- our soul bond didn’t agree much…..well your soul didn’t so it diverted your attention and decided to punish you I guess… I’ve read about it….it only happens when a soulmate wants to hurt their own mate...it happens sometimes".

Dean took a deep breath, “Ok and what's with the wings and the touch?”

“It’s the only way that I could stop the unpleasant sensation that you were feeling…It’s the only way I could stop you from passing out….only a mate can do that….and the way to do that is to use the  touch of my wings and some part of my body, in this case my hand, as they radiate pure healing energy”.

“Ok. Thanks I guess”. Dean swallowed. “Um- maybe you can let me-“

But before he could finish Jensen screamed and the warmth of the wings disappeared. Dean looked on in horror as Lisa and his friends stood over Jensen. The angel grabbed onto his injured wing, tears cascading down his face. Deans heart wept and urged him to do something as he watched its mate hurting as Lisa screamed at him. 

“Don’t you touch my boyfriend you freak. How dare you put those filthy things around him you piece of shit!” She turned to Dean. “Come on Dean. Don’t you have anything to say to this lowlife!”

Dean got up slow. Dean saw Jensen fix him with a _please help me_ gaze. He looked at Dean with hope in his eyes. Dean had a glance around, and found everyone staring. _Shit_. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want the pain to get to him again, so he used his words as quick as he could. He was going for hurt. He fixed Jensen with a cold stare, “Don’t you fucking wrap those filthy wings around me you freak”. He could have walked away but he went and did the unforgivable, he stomped his feet on Jensens already injured wing feeling the crunch underneath his feet.

The angel screamed in agony, “Deeannnn please stop!"

Dean immediately lifted his foot off. He pushed away the hurt and pain he felt within him, “Listen here you filthy bitch. Don’t you come near me ever again. I’m fact why don’t you just leave me the fuck alone or next time I’ll break the other wing…..you know what? Why don’t you just do everyone a favor especially me and just fucking die! I won’t fucken miss you! No one will!”

Deans heart felt heavy and he felt like he was going to be sick but he shoved that feeling away. Before he walked away, he didn’t miss the empty look in Jensens eyes. _And that scared him._ He wanted to say something instantly but Lisa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. Somehow the voice in Deans head said, _You will come to regret this Dean Winchester_. But Dean chose to ignore and walk away unaware to what his actions was going to push his mate to do. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For suicide attempt and deliberate self harm...please don't read if triggered easily...
> 
> Charlie puts Dean in his place...
> 
> Sorry for the feels :(

Jensen didn’t know how to describe this empty feeling within him. All he felt was tired. Tired of all the hate and disgust towards him. What did he do to deserve this? What did he do to deserve a mate that hated him with great vigor? Well whatever was the answer, Jensen was done. He was done being the punching bag, the target of his peers vulgar and downgrading words and comments. He was tired of this world.

Jensen stared at the razor blade he had in his hand. This sharp silver little object always helped him release his emotional pain. He was a cutter. A cutter that cut in places he knew no one would see. His thigh was littered with marks that were from his own doing, that gave him a sense of relief and satisfaction whenever he was having a bad day. And this recent soulmate thing has increased his self harm. 

Today though when he stares at the blade, it’s with a different goal in mind. Today was the day he would give Dean what he wanted. A tear cascaded down his cheek as he thought of the hurtful things Dean had said to him even after he had helped his mate. He shivered as the exact words Dean had said before he followed his friends came into mind. _Why don’t you just do everyone a favor especially me and just fucking die! I won’t miss you! No one will!_

Jensen was shaking on his feet, making his way to the family bathroom. No one was home so that was good. He didn’t want anyone to save him. It would be better if he died. Everyone would be happy. He shut the door behind him, He stripped himself naked before he climbed into the tub, situating himself well. He had no tears left to shed. But then when he glanced at the razor, his hand started to shake, and his heart started to palpitate, this feeling of dread started to awaken within him. _What was happening?_

He centered himself, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment, muttering , “You can do this Jensen. Just think of all the people you would make happy when you are no longer around”. That seemed to lift his own motivation. He brought the blade to his wrist and pressed in before running the blade vertically down. The blood oozed out freely. Somehow he managed to do the same to the other arm. Then he just lay there waiting for death to claim him.

After a minute his vision started to blur. He thought he heard the click of something or a scream but he was too far gone to understand the indistinct voices. He thought he felt someone heave him out of the tub as a soft firm something wrapped around tightly on both his wrists. He managed to make out the words, _Jensen stay with me baby_ before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**SCHOOL….TWO DAYS LATER…**

“You bastard!”

 Dean heard before he felt a sting on the left side of his face. Before he could recover another hit came from the opposite side, knocking him on his ass. He was stunned at first but than anger built in him as he stared at his attacker. “What the hell was that for you traitor!” Dean manages to get up, sneering, “You should be ashamed of yourself befriending angel scum!”

Charlie was fuming. She was going to put this asshole before her in his place for pushing her best friend over the edge. She hasn’t had the time to because she was with Jensen in the hospital but now she was back in school, a day after and she was out for blood. She pointed, at the same time snapping, “Don’t you fucking talk to me about being ashamed of myself Dean. If anyone should be ashamed, than it should be you….you are a horrible wannabe good for nothing, useless prick…you and your friends are a fucking stain to this school….you’re all fakes”.

Dean was starting to feel intimidated by Charlie. Boy did the little demon look scary when she was pissed. But all her screaming just made him more furious, “What are you even going on about bitch?! Don’t you have that Angel skank to go to!....by the way, I haven’t seen him for two days now”. Dean teased, “ Did I hurt his weetle feewings?....Did he go cry to his mama?”

Everyone burst out laughing, including Dean. For Charlie, that was the last straw. She may not have physical strength but she has her mouth and today she was going to make Dean feel like the lowest of shits. She took a step closer to Dean, barking loud enough for everyone to hear, “Listen here you black hearted son of a bitch. You should be the one who is ashamed. Why? Well because instead of accepting your mate…whom I know you love….secretly Dean Winchester….you decide to torment him and hurt him in the most unimaginable ways….even after he saved your sorry ass…and what does he get in return?....Well you stab him in the back, hurt him, all just to protect your reputation and that scrawny ass girlfriend of yours”. Charlie ignored the shriek from Lisa taking another step towards Dean, she leaned in speaking in a dangerous tone so only he could hear, “The reason my good hearted best friend hasn’t been in school for two days is because he tried to take his life and he almost succeeded….if his mother didn’t come home to get something she had forgotten than Jensen would be dead right now….and Dean Winchester this is all your fault”.

Dean didn’t know what to say. All his anger had dissipated and all was left was self loathing, shame, guilt, and pain. His heart and soul was weeping. _What had he done?_ He couldn’t control the tears as it slipped down his cheeks. He began to quiver. His feet collapsed under him and he hit the floor. He shook his head from side to side, letting out a watery choking sound, “Ple-please tell me- me he is go-going to be alright Char-Charlie?”

Charlie crouched in from on him, not laying a hand on him. She spoke in a trembling angry voice, “He survived Dean. He was lucky. But Dean he is a bit down and depressed right now…so if you really care about your soulmate than you will go to him and see for yourself…you will try”. Charlie sighed, “I will not force you to be with him Dean…..but we both know that you have loved him from the very first moment you laid eyes on this angel 4 years ago….you loved him but you were too scared to be seen with an angel….you forget I was once your best friend Dean before you met Lisa and the goons…..so man up and go after the one you love before it is too late” 

Dean knew what Charlie meant. He has been holding onto this for too long. All his hate has driven the love of his life over the edge and from now on it needs to stop. He doesn’t want to lose his angel. He will never lose his angel ever. His soulmate. His better half. There was work to do. He was going to win his angels heart and show him just how much he truly loves him. _Time for change._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensens time at the hospital...
> 
> Dean visits Jensen....does it go well?

Jensen heard this faint beeping sound. Then his nose caught a wiff of antiseptic. He heard an indistinct sound. It belonged to the same voice he had heard before he slipped into darkness. He slowly forced his eyes open, his vision was blurry at first and he was met with the blinding site of a white room. He scanned the area, seeing tubes running from his body to the beeping machine. His wrists were wrapped in white bandage.  And there beside the machine seating on a chair was his….mother.

He tried to speak, but groaned as his throat ached. He attempted again, “M-Mo-Mom?”

That was all the sound he needed to make, Hilda Ackles immediately sat upright, “Baby!” She immediately scrambled to him, grabbing his head and kissing his forehead repeatedly. “Oh baby. I’m glad you’re awake. You were out for two whole days...Oh Baby please don’t do that to mommy again….Please baby….I love you so much...Oh my baby boy”.

Jensen couldn’t help the tears and the deep settled feeling of shame, regret and self guilt that grew within him as he witnessed his mom break down before him with worry and tears of her own. How could he do this to his mom? He started to shakily apologize, “I’m..I’m so-sorry mom…Oh God I’m sorry..I’m such a selfish person”.

“Oh baby…don’t do that please….never ever say that about yourself please… you are the most generous, kindest, sweetest person there is…..you are anything but selfish”. She ran a hand down his cheeks, “We all have our demons baby….and sometimes it’s because we do not know where to turn that we get caught in a trap….and our mind….well it can be very deceptive in its own way….not only that….situations and stressors in your life can compel you….the only thing is to find your way to self motivate…to find purpose and you will be fine…..Just know that I’ll always be here for you honey”.

“So will I”, came a female voice from the door.

Jensen immediately glanced there seeing his best friend, smiling at him. He still felt ashamed, so he avoided eye contact, “Char- Charlie…Why are you he-here?”

“Uh let’s see…because you are my best friend….and through the good and bad times, I will always be there for you”. The red head moved close to him, her eyes holding sincerity.

“Charlie has never left your side for the past two days”, Hilda added.

“Charlie….you- you can’t be mi-missing sch-school because of me-me”. 

Charlie smiled, “Relax Jen…Ill be heading off to school soon”.

Just than two woman entered. One in a white overcoat and the other in a pencil skirt and Brown long sleeved pro top. The lady in the white coat spoke, “Well look who is up. So happy to see that….Hello Mr. Ackles….How are you doing today?”

Jensen looked down at his fiddling fingers, shame consuming him more as he got an eyeful of the bandages. He swallowed, “I’m…I’m not ok….I feel empty and scared”.

The doctor nodded, a sympathetic look on her face, “Well Mr. Ackles…that’s the reason Miss. Pamela Barnes is here with me….she is a counsellor…if you approve than she will be there for you….help you find your way back….Would you like that?”

After a while Jensen nodded, “Ok….I wou-would like that th-thanks”.

“Very well...now I’m going to take your vitals and I’ll be off”.

The counsellor had spent a few confidential minutes with Jensen. They had managed to set an appointment time for a proper session. She wanted Jensen to recover for a week than they would start with counselling. Meanwhile, she explores his support networks and safety. Charlie than says that she is going to head into school with a promise that she will return. After three whole hours his mom had gone to get herself something to eat from the hospital cafeteria. 

Jensen was left alone to his thoughts once more. This time his mind wandered to the one person that had added to his motivation to kill himself. A bitterness bloomed for the man he calls his soulmate. Why would Dean reject their bond? He’s not stupid. He has done his research. He has found that soulmate bonds are only created when two people feel love for each other. The soul finds them compatible and binds them together.

Jensen knew that the demon had a reputation to uphold. But when he helped Dean, he could read the man’s tenderness towards him. And than Dean betrayed him. He didn’t want to blame Dean though, he knew his actions were his own and he was responsible for it but that anger towards his soulmate could not be extinguished. He partially blamed Dean for all the negative thoughts. He trusted and he was let down. And now he had hurt the people who gave him love and affection. He felt sick to his stomach thinking of the pain he put his mother through. All because of a guy who couldn’t man up. A selfish ignorant asshole. 

Because of what he had faced, he had realized that maybe it’s not the end of the world. Maybe he was given a second chance for a reason. And he was going to take it. The first step was getting help and he was thankful for the hospital providing him a counselor. He needed to get well. He can’t kill himself over someone who doesn’t give a damn. He deserves better. Just than a knock broke him from his thoughts. He looked towards the door and gasped. “Dean”.

“Hey Jensen”. Dean slowly made his way over. 

Jensen watched as Deans eyes landed on his bandages for a split second before looking up at him. Jensen swore he could feel the guilt radiating out of Dean. The demon cleared his throat, “How- How are you doing Jensen?”

Jensen focused his gaze at the wall, “I’m alive so guess that’s good”.

Then Dean went and asked a question that immediately spiked Jensen’s anger. “Why would you do this to yourself Jensen?”

Jensen shoved Dean away with one arm, bellowing, “How dare you?! How dare you come in here and ask me why?!”

“Look Jensen I know that I played a part in pushing you over the edge. But you could have just stayed strong and pulled through. I'm not worth dying over". Dean pleaded.

“Could have pulled through?! Not worth dying over!.. You have got to be kidding me Dean!....my life hasn’t really been easy this year!...but don’t worry!....I will go through counseling to get well because I have decided that it’s unfair to my mom…to Charlie….to kill myself!...They are the most important people in my life because they are the ones that truly love me and don’t treat me like garbage!”

Dean wished that he could shove the next words back into his big mouth, “What do you expect from me Jensen?! I’m a demon and you’re an angel. We are just not a perfect match! Demons and angels can never be mated!” As soon as Dean saw the hurt expression in Jensens face, he wanted to run over and apologize. “Je-Jensen I’m…”

“GET OUT! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU DEAN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FUCKING HEARTLESS DEMON! GET OUT NOW!”

Jensens mom had burst through the door, hearing her son’s angry tone from the hallway. She was at Jensens side in immediately, holding her son who had started crying into her shoulder. “Shhhhhh shhhh baby..Mommy’s got you love”. She aimed a disapproving look at Dean, “I think you should leave Dean”.

Dean was still recovering from shock. He had never in his lifetime thought that he would see Jensen pissed. It truly rendered him speechless.  Jensens moms voice broke him out of his stunned spell, his heart dropped at the sight of Jensen crying. God he was an asshole. Before he walked out, he muttered loud enough for Jensen to hear, “I’m sorry Jensen. Forgive me”.

_Dean walked away with tears in his eyes. Heart weeping for the one he loved.Why does he always mess things up?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's back in school but he is not the same angel he was....Good luck Dean..

It’s been a week since Dean had found out about Jensen’s attempt. A week since he visited Jensen in the hospital only to piss the angel off and get kicked out. Dean hasn’t really been the same since than. There was this deep seated guilt and self loathing that had embedded itself deep within him. He was a little less interactive with his friends and was starting to feel irritated whenever Lisa was around. His actions and behavior hasn’t gone unnoticed. His friends were starting to question him.

He just chucked it up to not feeling so well this past week. Which was partially true. See no one really knew what happened to Jensen after not seeing the angel in school for more than a week. And Dean never told anyone what had happened. It wasn’t his place. Everytime he glanced at Jensen’s unoccupied seat in the classes they took together, the image of Jensen’s hurt expression would resurface in his mind. He almost always wanted to throw up. Jensen was not here because of him.

He felt ashamed. Disgusted with the person he was. How can he be so cruel? Especially after Jensen helped him with the pain, comforted him and spoke to him with softness and understanding. And what did he do? He yelled at him, hurt him by stomping on his magnificent midnight blue wing. After the incident he felt like crap but he couldn’t show weakness at the time. He was Dean Winchester, the most popular demon in school with the hottest girlfriend anyone could ask for. Now? Now he just felt like shit.

It was a Tuesday, first period, when Dean finally laid eyes on the angel. Jensen looked a little thinner and was wearing a long sleeved Henley. It was a hot day and people found it wierd that Jensen was all covered up, but Dean knew why the angel chose to wear what he did. It was to hide the fresh scars that were still on Jensen’s forearms. He had to admit that he wanted to run over to the angel and hold him in his arms. He was truly happy that Jensen was back in school, looking slightly well. However, he didn’t know whether Jensen would be so welcoming. Probably not since their last meeting never went well.

And Charlie. Charlie was a whole other story. When Jensen was absent, whenever she would see Dean, she would aim him a death glare or snarl. She has become even more hostile when Jensen was back. Always next to Jensen, aiming a challenging scowl at anyone who looked at Jensen wierd or wrong. And as for Dean, if looks could kill he would be dead right now. Literally. The demon was very protective of her best friend. And Dean was kind of thankful that Jensen had someone like Charlie Bradbury.

Doesn’t mean Dean didn’t try to capture Jensen’s attention. He tried to greet Jensen, capture the angels eye, but everytime the angel would just brush him off or ignore him. As if Dean didn’t exist. And it hurt. A piece of Deans heart chipped away whenever Jensen would react that way. And Dean knew he deserves what he is getting. He is the one that wanted this in the first place. Now? Not so much. Now he craved the attention of his…um Jensen. But Dean was going to fight and he was going to try harder.

He tried at lunch time. He dissed his friends calls and made his way to Jensen and Charlie’s usual lunch table. As he approached, Charlie aimed him a glare and a _what the fuck you doing_ look. He chose to ignore it though. He noticed Jensen glance up, a look of annoyance flashed on his features before he focuses on his lunch once more. _Ouch_. The angel could be fiesty . Where did the sweet one go to? _You chased him away…remember Dean._

He stood before the table, Jensen still hadn’t looked up and Charlie gave him a scrutinizing look. He cleared his throat, “Um hey guys?”

“What do you want Winchester?!” Charlie sneered.

Dean swallowed, feeling a little flush, he rubbed the back of his neck, “Um may I join you and Jensen for lunch?”

“Why?! Don’t you have your low life friends whom you can join?!”

Dean was starting to get slightly irritated but he knew he had to stay calm lest he wants to screw everything up. “Look I mostly want to talk to Jensen. There are some things that I have to say. …that I must say. …That I must apologize for…and I genuinely want to join you both for lunch”.

“I think you have already blew that chance-“ Charlie counted.

“Charlie enough!” Jensen started to pinch the bridge of his nose as if having a headache. “I'm getting a whiplash listening to you two”. He finally pierced Dean with his emerald gaze, “Have a seat Dean…It’s a free country”.

The emptiness in those beautiful emerald eyes bothered Dean. Nevertheless, he nodded, “Thank you Jensen”. As soon as Dean took his seat opposite the pair, Jensen began in a drained voiced void of emotion.

“What do you want Dean? What do want to say?”

Dean inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils trying to calm his beating heart, “I want to apologize for being so insensitive and abrupt when I visited you in the hospital. I was…I was being an asshole…and I want you to know that I am going to try”.

Jensen just stared at Dean, making the demon break out some sweat. “So that’s it….You are willing to try this mate thing? Is that what you are saying?”

Dean stuttered, “Ye-yes”.

Jensen let out a faux chuckle, before his facial expression turned sour, “And I’m supposed to believe that you are doing this from the willingness of your heart? Come on Dean. No one changes that fast. Besides I am not the type of person who would force someone to change whoever they are against their will”.

An uneasy feeling was now making its way through Dean, “Please Jensen I want to do this. I am willing to try and give our mating a chance”.

Jensen stood up slamming his hand on the table, startling nearly the whole cafeteria, his eyes glowing blue as he bellowed, “I don’t want you to try Dean! Not when your heart isn’t in it!...You broke me Dean! Into a million pieces! So I am NOT going to put my heart on the line for someone who wants to have a test run! Either you are in it or you're not! Take your pick!” Jensen than leaned in closer, snarling low, “Don’t fuck with me demon! Mate or not, I will smite you where you stand! Come find me when your heart is truly in it! In the meantime….go back to your girlfriend Dean Winchester”. Jensen turns to a smirking Charlie, “Lets go red”.

For the first time in Deans life he felt…..scared. The angel looked very angry. Also, there was a hint of….arousal at the power display. Damn the angel looked hot when he was pissed,  though he didn’t want to ever bring out that side of Jensen again. He was startled when Charlie gave him a teasing grin, “Bet you weren’t expecting that huh Winchester? A word to the wise….never mess with a pissed off Jensen. So far you have only witnessed his sweet gentle side…but now you know he has wrath too. Jensen is a changed person Dean. He is not going to be easy to please. So you better mean everything and you better bring your A game. Why? Well that angel ain’t taking crap no more. All the best Winchester”.

Dean watched with a palpitating heart as his mate and Charlie walked away. _There was a long road ahead of him._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean aims to apologize but it kinda leads to a confession...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Enochian in this chapter is made up from my imagination :)

Jensen was barely holding it together when he told Dean off in the cafeteria today. He was filled with so much anger and felt repulsed that Dean could just say that he was willing to try. After going through the many ordeals he had faced in the hands of Dean Winchester and his goons, he was going to guard his heart well. Especially after the suicide attempt that pained those that loved him and made him realize that maybe he deserves better. So he had decided, enough with being too kind, too nice to people who didn’t deserve it. 

He still loved his mate, yes he did and he hoped that Dean would really come to love him one day. He actually felt good after telling Dean off in front of everyone. Let’s hope that served as a warning to the demon. But it seems that the demon was determined because lo behold Dean was leaning against his locker. 

Charlie raised an amused brow, “Well ain’t he a persistent one?"

Jensen threw his head back, sighing, “Lord help me”. 

Dean stood up straight as Jensen and Charlie approached. He was going to apologize, might as well start here right. He realized that he did everything the wrong way. He himself was unclear and Jensen was right. He shouldn’t just go in wanting to just try. He needed to be sure that this is also what he wanted, so baby steps.

Jensen stopped a few feet away from him, an annoyed look on his features, “Aren’t you going to get out of my way?”

Dean quickly nodded, stepping to the side, blurting out, “Um sorry”.

Jensen ignored the demon, shoving his books inside his locker. Suddenly he felt tingly, the feeling turned to a satisfying sensation that radiated from his wings. His chest glowed and a warm surge of happiness travelled from his chest through his veins. What was happening? He couldn’t help the moan that made it’s way of his mouth. Jensen slapped his palm on his mouth, looking around in shock. He was met with Charlie’s amused look before she gestured with her head to his side. Shit Dean!

He turned his head and was met with a shocking sight. Deans pupils were dilated, he was breathing heavy through his mouth and what the hell! One of Deans black wing was rubbing against Jensens midnight blue ones. And it felt damn good. Jensen loved the heavenly feeling but right now what Dean was doing was invading his personal space without his consent. He gathered himself barking out, “Dean!”

That seemed to snap Dean out of his trance. He immediately pulled his wandering wing away, and taking a step back, “I’m- I’m sorry Jensen…I didn’t mean to um-“

“What? Molest me?!”

Dean looked down guiltily , voice barely audible, “I’m sorry Jensen…I couldn’t help it…Just so drawn to you”.

Jensen actually felt sorry for snapping earlier, he took a deep breath, “Just don’t do that again...jeez….Anyway what are you doing here Dean?...I told you not to come to me till you truly want to be with me….and I don’t think you have changed that quick….so what do you want?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He was not the type of person who did such things but guess he had to swallow his pride if he ever wanted to prove himself to Jensen. He cleared his throat, “Um…You are right Jensen.. I- I shouldn’t have just threw myself at you today, saying that I wanted to try…..I should have….I should have firstly apologized….I- I don’t want to use you as a toy or some plaything Jensen….God Jen…there is so much you do not know”.

“What don’t I know Dean? Huh?...I know how much of an asshole you were to me throughout highschool. I know that you dont want me as a mate. I know that you are still not ready to be with me. I know that you don’t love me and I’m sure that you never will!”

“You’re wrong Jensen!” Dean was supposed to apologize not confess, but at this point, Dean didn’t care, “I love you. I always have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you four years ago!”

Jensen gaped.

“There now you know!” Dean softened his tone, “I just was too scared to let anyone know that a demon had fallen in love with an angel…..a very gorgeous angel”.

 _After all these years Dean has treated him like crap but was hiding his love for Jensen because he was scared!_ Jensens anger started to build within him, his breathing picked up, this surge of white hot energy burned within his chest. He thinks he could hear an indistinct, _you better get out of here Dean._ That’s when he blanked out. His body had a mind of its own and his grace was igniting with fury. He could hear a choking sound, and he could feel at least three people pulling at his shoulders as if tugging at him. Than a loud, “Jensen stop you're killing him!” brought him back to reality.

Jensens became focused and he was met with the sight of himself choking Dean Winchester against the locker. The teen was trying to suck in air, trying to pry his hands off. He gasped and pulled his hand away as if burnt, heart stammering as dread filled him. He watched as his mate sucked in air, almost collapsing _, Oh God he tried to kill his mate_. He stammered, “De-Dean?” His tears started to flow as guilt filled him, “Oh God…Dean I’m so sorry….I don’t know what came over me   Oh God”.

Dean felt scared. He thought he was going to die. Damn Jensen had an iron grip around his neck. Thank God Charlie managed to snap Jensen out of his actions. He knew that Jensens actions were due to what he had said earlier and the guilt that shown through his mate right now was answer enough that the angel didn’t mean to act in that way. He croakily replied, “Its ok Jen…you blanked out”.

Jensen shook his head as more tears streamed down his face, “No Dean. That doesn’t excuse me from what I did. I should have had better control of my emotions and actions. I’m so sorry”.

Dean took a leap of faith seeing that the angel was unsettled. He approached the angel cautiously and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to capture the attention of the angel and when they locked eyes, Dean whispered, “Ahera Anei Aniya Mei”.

Jensen was soothed by those words. He stared in wonder at the demon before him, “You speak Enochian?”

“Yes Jensen. I started learning Enochian from the day I met you. I wanted to because it brought me closer to you without any hindrances”.

Jensens eyes twinkled, “So you once loved me?”

“I still love you”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahera Anei Aniya Mei means Calm Down Sweet One.
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I am back....
> 
> Sorry it took a little longer to release the chapter..
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with this fic♡♡♡

Dean loved him. Dean was always in love with him ever since he first saw Jensen. All this time Jensen had thought that his feelings for the demon weren’t reciprocated. How did he feel? He felt betrayed, hurt, made a fool of but underneath all that was…joy and excitement. His mind couldn’t help but replay their short conversation and the events that took place in his head.

_“So you once loved me?”_

_“I still love you”._

_Those words should have made Jensen shout triumphantly but this dreaded feeling lurked within him. He just didn’t trust the words coming out of the demons mouth. How could he? The demon was always condemning him and hurting him repeatedly in front of others. And he could see how much the demon enjoyed delivering him pain. Oh how it was as bright as day._

_Dean as if reading Jensens mind, added in a somewhat sad and shallow tone, “I don’t expect you to believe me Jen. I know I have a lot to atone for. Trust me I know. The world wasn’t built in one day right?”_

_Jensen surprised himself when he blurted, “What are you afraid of?”_

_Dean swallowed looking somewhere at Jensens feet, “Everything. How people will judge me. How I may go through many tough times….How I may lose my standing in school…um, how those who love me will look at me…like my father and Sam”._

_Jensen shook his head, “Dean….You shouldn’t be bothered what people say about you otherwise life will just pass you by and when that happens and you finally realize than it will be too late. As for your standing in school, I think that’s a load of crap. What’s being in the wrong popular crowd going to bring you huh?”_

_Dean bit his lip, he whispered, “I don’t know anymore Jen. Certainly not anything good”._

_Jensen was a tad bit sorry for how conflicted Dean looked. But right now getting his point through was of utmost importance. He just sighed, “Dean I am not going to tell you how  to live your life. It’s none of my business really. But there are other better ways that you can do things and  still get the attention you want. Attention for the right reasons. That in my eyes makes someone popular. And Dean as for how those that love you will look at you….well let me tell you something. If they truly love you than they will accept you for who you are no matter what”._

_Dean pleaded, “Tell me what to do Jen? Guide me please”._

_Jensen just gulped. That is quite a tough spot he was put in. Dean Winchester, most popular guy in school, badass jock, 'I don’t give a fuck about anyone but myself demon' wants his advice and guidance. An angels advice and guidance._

_An angel he loves._

_Jensen almost rolled his eyes at that. One thing he did not agree with was the fact that if he did this than he would be the one calling all the shots and it would feel like he was forcing Dean to act against his own will. No that was one thing he wouldn’t allow. He wasn’t that manipulative type of person. He didn’t want to be another Lisa. Not to mention the fact that he wanted Dean to prove himself because he deserves that much after the shit he has been through. Dean needed to do this for himself._

_“Dean I can’t do that. If you want to prove yourself….to try…to show me that you truly love me than you need to take the reigns on this one”. Jensen saw Dean nod with a look of uncertainty on his face. He knew Dean needed a little boost due to self doubt. He added, “Dean I will always wait for you. You will always be in my heart. So when you are ready than I will be there to grab a hold of your hand….Know that I will wait….Just….just promise me one thing please?”_

_Dean had tears pooled in his eyes, “Yeah Jen what is it?”_

_Jensen closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before he looked at Dean, “Promise me that if you change your mind in the future…..that if you come to realize that you do not love me….that you will at least let me know….civilly because I won’t take any negative abusive crap”. He paused before he continued, “I need you to let me know so that I can move on with my life. Promise me Dean?”_

_The demons wings stood stiff and tall behind Deans back. A hint of a challenge in his eyes, he responded in a somewhat defensive light tone, “Jensen I promise to tell you. However, I promise you something else angel…..I am going to win your heart because it belongs to me…we belong together…I love you Jensen….even though I have never shown it, you can bet than I’m going to start from this exact moment”. Dean took a chance taking a step towards Jensen, his courage coming from the hint of arousal lingering there on his angelic mate. He slowly ran a wing up Jensens. God it felt good. He whispered, “Sooner or later Angel I’ll have you melting under me. And I promise it will only be because we love each other. Nothing else. You have my word”. Dean leaned in and cautiously pecked Jensen softly just under his ear, muttering, “I love you”. With that Dean dislodged his wing and walked away._

_Jensen felt kind of hot all of a sudden. The possessiveness he could see in Deans eyes was….turning him into mush. There were suddenly a million butterflies fluttering around in his belly and down south was being very receptive. He gripped onto the locker hard, trying to get his breathing under control. The spot where Dean kissed was tingling. He felt someone touch his shoulder._

_“Jensen you ok?”_

_Jensen turned to a worried looking Charlie and nodded. He noticed that everyone had dispersed. Well that was until he spotted a scowling Lisa Braeden. He wasn’t going to take this girls shitty attitude anymore so he gathered himself and smirked._

_The eyes on the demon bitch of the school widened. She stomped over to him, crossing her arms along her chest, “What are you smirking at asshole?”_

_Jensen stood at his full height of six foot tall, squaring his shoulders ,making the skank take a step back. He aimed a lopsided grin at her. He wanted to torment her bad. He didn't know where he was getting his cocky attitude but he liked it,  “Oh I don’t know. Guess I’m just happy to realize that Dean loves me…..And only me”._

_“Dean doesn’t love you Ackles. He hates Angel guts….beware! He just wants to fuck you up bad”._

_Jensen felt a little fear slip back into him at that statement. However, he was going to give Dean the benefit of the doubt. He sounded coy, “Oh I don’t know about that. I mean I’m sure you saw what he did just now. Laying a kiss on my neck…telling me how much he wants to have me writhing under his hot body….I mean dayum that affected my downstairs brain pretty good…You see Lisa I think you’re just junk in his trunk and as for me”. He took a daring step close to the demon, “ I’m the true omega to his alpha. The yin to his yen….You’re just a temp so move along runt”._

_Lisa shrieked and wanted to attack but suddenly found herself being flung back. A booming voice that rattled Jensen to the core tore through the hallway, “Don’t you fucken lay your hands on him Lisa! It’ll be the last thing you ever do!”_

_Jensen gulped. Wow his mate looked mighty and pretty scary. This was a side he has never really seen. Despite all, his heart fluttered at the way Dean defended him. He didn’t want to make a sound, he didn’t want to incur the wrath of Dean but than his mate surprised him by turning soft eyes at him, asking, “Are you ok?”_

_Jensen knew it was kind of his fault. He provoked Lisa. But he wasn’t going to take anything back because he meant every word. He felt that this was a step forward for Dean….a gigantic step forward. The demon….his mate was trying to prove himself. And he was going to acknowledge Dean. He smiled, “Yes Dean I am fine…thank you”._

_“Well if anyone gives you trouble just let me know ok”, Dean added with such softness. They both were lost in  each others gaze that they didn’t hear a screeching Lisa cursing at them. Eh who cares. Dean was the first to walk away but not before winking at him and saying, “See ya angel”._

Jensen stared at the ceiling of his bedroom as he lay on his bed. He smiled thinking of Dean and he hoped that in the future he would see the best of the man he truly loved. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dean is trying...
> 
> Oh and there is a little explicit scene..nothing too major though...

Jensen honestly didn’t know what to expect when he went to school the next day. Would Dean just go back to being…...old Dean? Whatever it was he had to stay strong for his mother, his best friend and most importantly for himself. 

He checked his attire in the mirror. Hmm, Charlie always said he looked dashing in ripped Jeans and white or black T-shirts. He wore a long sleeved black T-shirt though. His midnight blue wings, he could make visible or invisible. Most of the time it was the latter. The thought of his wings made him think of the pleasure filled sparks that travelled throughout his wings to every feather when his mate ran his dark black wings against his. 

And the….arousal he felt. Christ what was that? It’s just….Dean knew how to push his buttons. Or was it the fact that all mates reacted to each other that way? Well whatever it was, he knew he needed to get himself together. Deans words though, that kiss under his ear. _Sooner or later Angel, I’ll have you melting under me._ His mind couldn’t help but submit the image of him fully naked, writhing under Deans sweaty naked form. Oh shit. He glanced down at his tented Jeans. Great now he has a boner. He mutters to himself, “Gotta take care of you before school”.

He walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his hard, heavy cock. The contact of his hand wrapping around his cock made him moan. He spat on his palm and started to jerk himself nice and slow, thumbing at the precum head of his member. He imagined Dean above him, thrusting in and out of his wet lubricated hole. He slipped a finger under his balls, making contact with his clenching hole. He slowly circled his hole, natural lubrication wetting his fingers. 

He imagined Deans cock slowly circling his hole just like his finger before slipping in nice and slow. He fucked his cock harder into his fist as he fingered himself. The position was getting uncomfortable but Jensen was too close to edge to care. He panted and moaned, “Mmmm Dean yes oh God”. His pace was getting erratic and soon a spike of white hot pleasure started tingling from the base of his spine, when his finger found his prostate Jensen couldn’t hold on any longer crying out as he shot onto the sink and his hand, his hole clenching around his finger as liquid gushed out. He shivered taking hugh gulps of air, “sh-shit!”

Jensen cleaned himself up and walked back to his room. He glanced at the clock, it read 7.30am. Charlie should be here to pick him up soon. He looked at his flushed face in the mirror. Christ he felt dirty. Jerking off to images of what he imagined Dean would do to him was thrilling and at the same time kind of embarrassing. Embarrassing in the sense that he probably shouldn’t have done that. Ok what’s done is done. No one needs to know what happened. Still he hoped he didn’t act all flustered around Dean for no reason. The demon might think something was wrong with him.

The honk of a horn brought him back to reality. Charlie was here. Time for school.

* * *

Dean waited by Jensens locker. He had something in his hand. Something he wanted to give to Jensen before the day began. He was damn serious when he said he wanted to try.

 He knew what type of a demon people thought him to be. After all , he did build that name and reputation for himself. It was time for change. He wasn’t going to be someone he wasn’t. No more faking.

His breath caught in his chest when he saw his stunning mate walking down the hallway. He swore there was some sort of glow surrounding the angel. Jensen glanced at him, almost faltering in his step but than started heading towards Dean till he was standing a few feet away.

“What are you doing here Dean?”

Dean just gave a lopsided grin, placing his hand forward, “This is for you. It’s your favorite”. He than pecks Jensen on the cheek, before winking and walking away, “See ya around sweetheart”.

Jensen was blushing. The spot where Dean pecked was once again tingling and there was this warm sensation in his chest. He glanced at the one flower in his hand. It was a Lily that looked to be snapped out of a garden. _Wait it was a Lily_. His favorite. He called out to the demon, “Hey Dean. How did you know that Lilies are my favorite flower?”

Dean turned walking backwards, “Oh there’s a lot I know about you Jensen. Even though I was an asshole, I was attentive”. He saluted, “See you in class love bug”.

Jensens heart actually skipped a beat. His admiration for the demon only grew, however he did find it hard to believe that Dean knew what his favorite flower was. _Hmm maybe he asked someone?_ He turned to Charlie, “Did you tell him my favorite flower red?”

Charlie shook her head, “No sweetie, you know I wouldn’t tell him crap. Still pissed at him”. She than added teasingly, “Though I must say I am impressed. The guy actually paid attention around you even though he was a douche”.

Jensen looked at the flower in his hand, smiling, “Yeah he was paying attention”.

“Looks like a big red tick”, Charlie adds.

“Oh hell yeah. A big red tick”, Jensen repeated. “So shall we go to class?”

“Yes let’s go see your hunk”, Charlie sighed as Jensen chuckled.

* * *

Dean still sat in the back of the class with all the other footballers and cheerleaders. However, he ignored them. Instead gnawing at his bottom lip just staring or eyeing Jensen with a smirk. 

Jensen was starting to sweat and feel hot. God his mate was looking at him as if he wanted to eat him. And Christ those lips and that piercing green gaze was not helping Jensens libido. He mumbled, “Focus Jensen”.

Just than Crowley walked in, greeting the class before he turned to Jensen, “Good to see you feeling better Mr. Ackles”.

“Thanks sir”.

“So back to Romeo and Juliet. Now I need you to work in pairs. One will read Romeos lines while one will read Juliet’s lines. And I want you to throw emotion into it. So I’ll pick the Romeos and you will choose your Juliet’s”.

Dean was named one of the Romeos. Jensen wondered who Dean would choose? Probably Lisa Braeden since she was eyeing Dean with a mischievous look. However, her flirty smile was short lived as Dean announced that his Juliet would be Jensen.

Jensen snapped his head to Dean. The demon winked at him and he couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheek, turning back to the front with a smile. His heart fluttered happily. Things were definitely heading in the right path. He hoped and prayed.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry for the late one guys...bit of a writers block :(
> 
> This is a short chapter ..
> 
> Something unexpected happens...

Dean uttered Romeos line with a sweetness in his voice: _If I profane with my unworthiest hand.This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand.To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

Jensen swears he's probably as red as a tomato right now. Judging by the whispers from others in their class and giggles from one Charlie, he was probably right. Christ why did he and Dean have to be the ones to present first. He was brought back to reality by Mr. Crowley clearing his throat. The butterflies in his tummy starting doing a more faster dance as he glanced at Dean and saw that the demon fixed him with a smirk muttering, “Your turn Angel”.

Get yourself together Jensen. Come on. Ok here goes.

(Jensen) Juliet:  _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

(Dean) Romeo:  _Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

(Jensen) Juliet:  _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

(Dean) Romeo: _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

(Jensen) Juliet:  _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

(Dean) Romeo: _Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._

Dean winked. Jensen felt it getting hotter, his lips tingling. What the hell? Christ the next line was now currently making his heart jump out of whack. With probably the reddest face ever he read. 

 (Jensen) Juliet:  _Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

(Dean) Romeo: Sin from thy lips? O _trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._

Jensen is shocked when Dean leans in and plants him one right on his lips. His eyes closed at the tenderness and sweetness. It was short and simple. He opened his eyes to meet Deans green. The demon was also blushing and looking at him with….want. Christ did he want too. He didn’t know what was happening but he knew that everything zeroed in on Dean. Dean was his focal point and vice versa. They also seemed to closing in. The want, the desire from a simple kiss was evident. Then just like that they snapped both back to reality as Mr. Crowley cleared his throat once more. 

“Boys save it for the bedroom”. The demon than goes on to mutter, “Damn hormonal mates, even worse in their teen years”. Crowley than says, “Read the last line Mr. Ackles”.

Jensen inhaled a deep breath and glanced at Dean, voice husky as reads. 

(Jensen) Juliet:  _You kiss by the book._

Dean unconsciously replies gruffly, “Oh you ain’t seen nothing yet angel. I can turn your world inside out, make your head spin and the best thing about it is I’m all yours”.

Jensen let out a moan, his body shook as something started to happen. Something he had never felt before. His body was starting to heat up, his cock was starting to fill up, his hole let out a gush of slick as he trembled, Deans scent calling to him. He saw Dean with a predatory look aimed at him and it made him excited. 

Jensens wings sprung out from his back as Deans did the same. Feathers started fluffing and standing on end until Mr. Crowley spoke hard, “Ok guys I think you both need to visit Missouri at the infirmary. And don’t you growl at me Dean! Just making sure you both get heat suppressors seeing as you're both not mated yet. Your heats are being triggered prematurely due to both your desires for one another. Overall I just don’t want unplanned pregnancy as a result or regrets.”

Dean and Jensen both nodded, trembling lightly trying to get themselves and their breathing in check. They both stood right next to each other, their beings refusing to be even a foot apart, escorted by Mr. Crowley to the infirmary.

 Crowley only hoped that they did not jump each other along the way. Lord knows the power of the mating call. Especially a hormonal teenage one.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missouri talks about heats. ..
> 
> Dean makes a decision...

Missouri was just setting up her table when she heard a commotion outside the infirmary. Then instantly the doors burst open and in walked a flushed looking Jensen and Dean accompanied by a babbling Crowley. 

She spotted how close Jensen and Dean were standing, the stolen glances at each other, the spread out wings that overlapped where they were closest and plus the unmistakable tents that both the supposed mates were spotting. _Hmm, interesting_.

She crossed her arms across her chest, aiming an amused look at all three of them. Crowley came up to her and thumbed over his shoulder to the pair, “they are currently trying not to jump each others bones. They need emergency heat and rut suppressors. Premature heat has been activated due to some very influential scenarios”.

Missouri smiled coyly at the pair, “Or not?” She chuckled as she saw the pair blush further.

Crowley was not getting the meaning of her implication. His brows drew together as his curiosity spiked, “What are you going on about Missouri?".

Missouri rolled her eyes at the demon, “It means that maybe the heat isn’t premature Crowley. They are at the acceptable age and may be deemed completely normal especially when around your mate”.

“Are you saying that it’s just that time of the month?” Crowley questioned glancing back and forth between the heated pair.

“Yes precisely what I’m saying”, Missouri added. 

Crowley than balked, “Oh Christ! All the more reason to prescribe heat suppressors. Don’t want any unwanted stuff happening particularly pregnancy”.

Missouri shook her head at the scrutinizing demon, “You know prescribing suppressors for something that happens naturally can actually harm the person. It’s very risky as it can screw up heat or rut cycles, high chances for infertility and most importantly becomes drug addictive”.

“Than what do you presume we do? We can’t just let them ruin their lives. And I think they hate the other- to some extent at least”.

“Well I understand where your concern is derived from Crowley. I personally wouldn’t want them to be bothered with such life changing situations so early. However, I still recommend we let nature and biology run its course. For reasons such as being too young for such strong drugs”, Missouri answered.

Crowley than scoffed, “And what just let them fuck it out?!”

Missouri shook her head in disapproval, “tut tut such a potty mouth. It means we let the minor heat run its course. We let them occupy separate rooms for at least two hours before I administer a lighter drug in order to control situations.” She than aimed a smirk at the boys, “Well only if they agree to be separated from one another as they are of legal age under the angel and demon laws to consent to sex if they wish. We cannot disrupt them against their own will”.

Dean shot a surprised look at Missouri, blurting, “Are you saying that we don’t have to take suppressors if we do not want to? Also that if we chose to carry on with the mating-“

“Than we cannot violate your rights and have to provide you and your mate a comfortable room to mate with proper pregnancy protection supplies”, Missouri interrupted. “It’s against the angel and demon laws to interfere in mating calls of a legal age”.

Dean faced a frightened looking Jensen. He could see the apprehension and underlying worry. He knew he was the alpha in the relationship, in fact all demons were deemed alphas,  and by law, if the alpha demands to mate than his omega must obey. He knew this was going to be where he could prove himself that he didn’t just think with his downstairs brain. That he had a heart. He took a deep breath and answered, “Separate us”.

“What?” Jensen asked surprised. “Really?”

“Yes Jen. We both know we are not ready for this. We have to take things slow”, Dean answered with a smile.

Jensen studied the demon whom was slowly winning his heart with all the right moves. He mirrored Deans smile before turning to Missouri, “Separate us Missouri and give us the light drugs”.

“Very well”, Missouri nodded the same time Crowley let out a _thank God_. 

Just as Dean made to follow Missouri, Jensen grabbed his arm, making him face the angel. Jensen than softly added, “Take me out to the movies tomorrow, 7pm”.

Dean beamed as he watched Jensen take the lead following Missouri. _Yes, score again_. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensens date....

Dean was kind of keyed up at the moment. _Was his hair gelled up right? Did his breath smell minty fresh? Was he wearing the right cologne? Did he look good in his burgundy checkered shirt that had its sleeves folded to elbow? Was he rocking his black Jeans that hugged his ass and thighs good? Did his black sneakers go with his outfit? Oh God what if I am overdressed for the movies?_

A voice from Deans room door startled him, “You look very handsome sweetheart.”

Dean glanced at his smiling mom, shyly asking, “Really? It’s not going to scare him off right?”

“Oh sweetie I doubt that”. She than amusedly uttered, “If I may add, you must really like this boy to go through all this trouble”.

Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He hadn’t told his parents about Jensen yet. _It didn’t mean that his parents weren’t kind and understanding._ They were one of the most loving demon pair in the whole town and always loved to interact with angels too. He wasn’t one to hide things too long from his parents so that kinda propelled him to inform his mother who he was taking out on a date today. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Um mom. There are some things I  need to tell you about the person I am taking to the movies today”.

Mary let out a motherly smile, walking over to her son’s bed and seating on it, patting her hand on the mattress beside her, “Come have a seat sweetheart”.

Dean inhaled a deep breath before he took a seat beside his mother. He rested his forearms on his thighs, hands clasped, staring ahead at the door. After a full minute he quietly said, “My date is my soul mate and he is an angel”.

Mary’s eyes widened slightly, “So your mate is an angel and your true mate?”

Dean nodded, still unable to look at his mother. He skittishly answered, “Yes mom”.

The next words out of Mary’s mouth stunned him. Well not fully but yeah still surprising. “Oh sweetheart that is truly amazing!”

Dean snapped his attention to his mother blurting, “Wait you’re not mad or disgusted?”

Mary smiled and pulled her son close to her side, “ Oh why should I be mad Dean. I am proud instead, not to mention, very much excited for my son. I think it is awesome to have an angel mate. It may be out of the norm but it is fantastic. I am happy for you Dean and will always be here for you no matter what love”.

Deans heart fluttered, “Thank you mom. That really means a lot”. He gulped, “And dad?”

“Well I don’t know if it’s a good thing to say but your father at your age was a Casanova. He dated many angels in his youth. His best friend is an angel. I know he wouldn’t have a problem”.

Dean chuckled feeling much lighter. He checked his watch. It read 6.30am. He smiled and added, “Mom I gotta get going if I am to be at Jensens house before 7”.

Mary stood up and hugged her son before winking, “Go get em tiger. Oh and Dean?”

Dean chuckled as he reached the door, “Yes mom?”

Mary smiled, “Have fun tonight baby. Enjoy yourselves and be happy”.

“Thanks mom. I love you”.

“Love you too sweetheart”.

* * *

He rang the doorbell internally encouraging himself. _Breathe Dean. Just Breathe._

The door opened and Dean gasped. The angel looked stunning. Jensen was clad in a crème button up paired with dark blue Denims and white sneakers. His hair was nicely styled with some of his blonde bangs hanging down on either side of his temples. _He was beautiful._

Jensen glanced shyly at a very handsome Dean. He could see the demon checking him out. He greeted, “Hello Dean”.

Dean slightly startled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Um….Hi Jensen.” He gestured, “You look amazing”.

Jensen bit his bottom lip, “Um thank you Dean. You look very handsome”.

Dean cleared his throat, sure that he was blushing, “Thanks Jen…Do you want to go now?”

“Yes Dean. Let’s go. Got a 12am curfew”.

* * *

Neither were paying very close attention to the movie. Soon Deans arm was around Jensens shoulder and soon Jensens head was resting on the crook of Deans neck. It felt good to be this close. _Jensen loved the warmth that his soul mate provided._

Jensen hummed, “I like this….I love this”.

Dean laid a kiss onto the top of Jensens head, sticking his nose into the angels hair, breathing in the green apple scent. He hummed, “I love this too”.

Jensen slowly glanced up at Dean. His heart pounding slightly, “I love you Dean. Just know that I do. And I will wait for you”.

Dean swallowed and stared into Jensens eyes, his heart fluttering as studied the angels pink pouty lips. His breathing started to increase as he looked into Jensens eyes, “I…..I love you too Jen”.

Jensen could feel his soul glowing bright. He felt so good and he was sure Dean felt it too. Jensen softly asked, “Dean kiss me?”

Dean licked his bottom lip, eyes flicking down to Jensens lips, “You sure?”

Jensen smiled at Dean. His soul mate was very caring. It made butterflies flutter in his belly. He nodded, “Yes Dean. I’m sure”.

Dean leaned in close and claimed the angels lips in a soft kiss. It was just a experimentation touch of lips before Jensen ran his tongue along Deans bottom lip making the demon gasp and that’s when the kiss deepened to involve the battle of tongues. Soft moans tore out of each other as the kiss went on for another minute before Dean pulled back, leaning his forehead onto Jensens, “That was perfect”.

Jensen giggled lightly, “Very much Dean. We should do this more often”.

“Yes we should”, Dean replied shyly. He than asked, “Jen does this mean we are an official couple?”

Jensen found the demons bashful nature quite adorable. _It’s like Dean is trying to be careful and he appreciated that very much._ He didn’t want to get his heart broken again and Dean would still have to prove himself but he was not going to let this go. He wanted to be a part of Dean. _He wanted to try._ He nodded, “Yes Dean. We are an official couple. Boyfriends I believe is the term…..If you’d like? I don’t want to force you”.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend Jensen”.

Jensens heart fluttered and he couldn't help his contagious smile that reflected his boyfriend's one.  He laid a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips feeling absolute bliss and joy.

 _To new beginnings_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter....
> 
> Dean sees Jensens scars...

On Monday, Dean was stuck between ecstatic and jittery. _Why?_ Because one; he couldn’t wait to see Jensen and two; he was afraid of screwing things up. He parked the Impala outside Jensens home at around 7.00am. 

He jogged up to the front porch, knocking on the door. Within a minute, the door opened to reveal Jensens mom. His heart was thumping hard as he greeted, “Hello Miss. Ackles”. He scratched his head, “Um is Jensen up?....I mean am I too early?”

Dean was nervous as hell. The last time he had met Miss. Ackles was when Jensen was admitted in the hospital _. Christ she would probably tear him a new asshole. Maybe threaten to end him and hide his carcass somewhere no one could find him if he ever hurt her son again._ However, the big smile that found it’s ways unto Miss. Ackles face surprised him.

“Oh hello Dean. Please call me Meredith. And Jensen is awake. He has been awake for nearly 30 minutes now. Why don’t you go upstairs and check on him? His room is the first door on the right”.

Dean nodded, “Um thank you Miss. Ackles”.

“Meredith”.

Dean let out a half laugh, “Um Meredith”.

Meredith pat him lightly on the bicep, “Good boy. Now go get that boy from his room. Tell him breakfast is ready”.

“Yes Ma’am”. Dean made his way up the stairs feeling slightly settled that he had the approval of Jensens mother. _Well he hoped that the good interaction was her way of giving him approval._

He reached Jensens room. He knocked and heard his boyfriend say _come in_. He hopes to at least surprise his boyfriend but instead it was vice versa. When Jensen saw him he immediately pulled the sleeves of his shirt all the way down to his wrists. It was kinda too late because Dean had seen the long vertical scars on each wrist. 

Jensen look slightly mortified,  stuttering, “Dean w-who le-let you u-up?”

A feeling of immediate self loathing,  guilt and sadness filled Dean up. He could see that Jensen was showing signs of embarrassment and shame. That didn’t sit well with Dean. _He didn’t want Jensen to ever be afraid or ashamed._ He wanted to let Jensen know that he would always be here even though he was the cause of most of his boyfriend’s scars. _Hearing it was one thing but seeing it was something else entirely._ He answered, “Um your….mom she…she told me to come fetch you…..for breakfast….I wanted to surprise you”.

Jensen looked down at his feet as he dug his hands into his pocket, “Well you did surprise me”. He took a deep breath, aiming fearful eyes at Dean, “Um I’m sorry you had to see that”.

Dean took a step closer to Jensen, “Your scars?”

“Ye-yes Dean”.

Dean moved until he was standing a foot directly before Jensen, grasping at his lovers hands, thumbing at Jensens knuckles, tears clouding his vision some, as he choked out, “Don't you ever apologize to me about your scars ever again Jensen. Not to the person who was the reason behind them”.

“Dea-“.

“Jen wait I’m not done”, Dean interrupted softly before he murmured, “There is more I need to say to you. I need you to listen please. Just let me get what I have to say out?”

Jensen shakily smiled, “Ok Dean. What do you want to say?”

Dean swallowed a gulp, staring into Jensens glassy eyes, “I’m sorry. For being an ass to you this whole time. For hurting you emotionally, physically and mentally. For putting you through your pain and suffering. ….Due to my cowardice you blamed yourself,…hurt yourself and almost killed yourself….That’s on me Jen. And not a day goes by where I don’t see the broken image of you lying in a hospital bed”. He quickly added, “And its not saying that I pity you. No I know you are a strong individual. You have managed to pick yourself up and put me in my rightful place”. He took a deep breath, “Jen…I can’t turn back time. All I can do is prove my worth to you. Move forward with you, my soulmate….my love. I can’t ask you to forgive me. You will in your own time. I will make you a promise….From the bottom of my heart, I will spend everyday showing you the type of boyfriend you deserve to have, being there for you no matter what”. He smiled shakily, “Please don’t hide from me. I will not love you less. If you want to talk or share anything with me than know I will be here….I love you Jensen”.

Jensen had tears running down his face as Dean spoke with sincerity. He could feel every word touch his heart and deep down he knew Dean was speaking from the heart. He swallowed, “Dean….I love you too. And thank you for having the courage to say what you said. I know that it’s not easy. I ……I have already forgiven you Dean. And I am so happy that we are finally boyfriend’s….”.

Dean whispered, “But?”

Jensen squeezed at Deans hands, “But I don’t think I am comfortable to show my scars to you yet. Maybe in time I will”.

“Hey babe I understand completely. Take as much time as you need or want. No matter what I will always be patient and waiting”, Dean brought Jensens hands up to his lips, kissing it softly.

Jensen blushed faintly, “Even if it’s a 100 year wait?”

“Even if it’s a million years wait”, Dean grinned lightly. 

Jensen giggled, “Thank you Dean. That means a lot to me. Would you like to join me for breakfast?”

Dean laid a soft kiss on the corner of Jensens mouth, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's, “ I’d be delighted to join you for breakfast my angel”.

Jensen laid a chaste kiss on Deans lips. _He was falling even further and he loved the direction his life was heading towards._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh more cuteness ♡
> 
> Apologize for the late one guys ♡

As the weeks went by, Jensen and Deans relationship manifested romance and happiness. The couple was the talk of the whole school.

For Dean, he didn’t give a rat’s ass that his peers watched or whispered but for Jensen it was a little overwhelming seeing as he wasn’t used to so much attention. But he eventually started to get used to it and ignored everyone else. 

Lisa was ever so mean looking. She would glare at Dean and Jensen whenever she saw them. At first Jensen felt uncomfortable but then Dean started to comfort him, always placing an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to his side. His boyfriend would throw Lisa a challenging smirk making the demon screech and stomp away. _Ouch talk about attitude._

There was something else. The _Angel & Demon School Dance_ was going to happen in a few weeks time. Now that had everyone excited.

It was time for angels and demons to ask out someone they would like as their date. Jensen didn’t know why he had butterflies in his tummy. It was as if happiness was trying to devour him. This feeling was a first for him whenever he thought about the dance.

The way demons or angels asked their dates out was a bit of a chat around the school. Some were very creative and some just outright went up to the person and asked. It’s what got the girls and a few boys swooning whenever they thought of how they were going to be asked out. _He wasn't going to lie; he was wondering as well._

* * *

Jensen hadn’t seen Dean since the morning. It was now end of school. He wondered if his boyfriend was doing ok. He made his way over to his locker, entering his locker combination. As soon as he swung his locker open, a mountain of colorful heart confetti’s started to pour out and cover the floor at his feet. He was stunned quiet.

Once he got over his initial shock, he quickly looked around seeing some of the teen girls clutching at their chests giggling amongst themselves while some guys were smirking. He feigned a smile, scratching the back of his head before squatting and gathering the confetti hearts.

There amongst the confetti he saw a note. He picked it up and unfolded it. He immediately blushed, butterflies fluttering in his belly as he read.

 

 

> My Angel 
> 
> My Heart 
> 
> Love of My Life 
> 
> You Are My One And Only
> 
> Come Seek And Find Me
> 
> For There Are Words I Must Express
> 
> My Baby
> 
> Find Me In Our Secret Spot
> 
> I Love You, My Love bug. 

_Ps: Sorry for the mess. Gabe said it was romantic ♡_

Jensen giggled. He quickly shoved some confetti into the locker while he dumped some into the his backpack. He quickly locked up and strode towards the direction of he and Deans secret spot. _Well more like their kissing spot_ where things have gotten a little onto the steamy side.

Their secret spot was located in the woods just by the school. There was a beautiful clearing where they could just sit or lie down and stare up at the trees. Jensen wasn’t used to missing a few classes but once in a while apart from lunch times, he and Dean would disappear to their secret spot for a little more private time. It was sweet and the demon was very caring. _Dean never pushed any boundaries or tried anything that would freak Jensen out._

He slowly followed the path until he came to the clearing. There stood Dean in his all famous leather jacket and cocky lopsided smile. Jensen flushed even more when he noticed a pink envelope Dean held against his chest.

Jensen bit his lip shyly, “Hey. I got your um….note”. He slowly made his way over, “It was very charming”.

A blush stained Deans cheek, he cleared his throat, “That um….I’m glad you liked it…..I hope you're ok for one more note?” Dean waved the envelope a little.

Jensen swore that his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. He smiled, “Yes I’ll read your note Dean”.

“Great”, Dean handed the note to Jensen.

Jensen got the envelope open. His fingers were a little shaky but he managed. He pulled out the glittery note aiming Dean an amused look that made the demon blush further. He unfolded the note and it read,

> Jensen
> 
> I Have Dreamed My Whole Life For A Moment Like This With You
> 
> We Have Been Through A lot 
> 
> And All I Want Now Are Good Memories With You
> 
> Let’s Make Memories My Angel
> 
> Will You Make Me The Happiest Boyfriend On Earth
> 
> Will You Say Yes?
> 
> Will You Do Me The Honors Of Being My Date To The Dance This Friday?

_Ps: This was not Gabes sappy idea but mine. See what you do to me angel._

Jensen was over the moon. He glanced up at the now shy looking demon who had a heart so tender. He stepped in further, wrapping his arms around Deans neck. He felt warmth engulf him as Dean encircled his arms around Jensens mid back. He made sure to gaze into his boyfriend’s green eyes before murmuring, “Yes Dean. I would love to go to the dance with you my love”.

Deans smile was contagious. He immediately claimed Jensens lips in a deep searing kiss making both lovers moan at the beautiful taste of each other. Their kiss soon turned to playful nips.

Jensen giggled when Dean tickled him lightly. Dean loved how happy his angel looked. _Jensen was his drug._ He slowly ran a thumb along Jensens swollen bottom lip, “I love you baby”.

Jensen felt like he was in a magical world surrounded by constant happiness and joy. He replied softly, “I love you too my sweet demon”.

Gabe and Sam high fived behind a tree. _Oh yeah all is good._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the etremely late chapter....had a bit of a writer's block ♡
> 
> Dean and Jensen go to the dance :)

It was the day of the dance and Jensen was flustered and very much fidgety. Tonight by requirement of the school; all demons and angels wings must be made visible. He was totally nervous because of the fact that he was worried of what Dean might think of his wings. Yes Dean has seen his wings but only before dating. Now, he seemed to be overly critical of his looks.

_Dean will love and worship your wings Jensen._

Jensen hoped that little voice was true. He proceeded to check himself in the mirror. His hair was nicely gelled and radiant, his white suit hugged his body nice and went well with his wings. 

A gasp from the door and the deep voice of his boyfriend startled Jensen making him turn around to face the very handsome demon in a black suit. The thing that captured Jensens interest was the great black wings that protruded high and proud out of his boyfriends back.   _My God the wings were glorious._

Dean with a dopey look in place broke the silence, “You look amazing baby. Your wings are truly beautiful”.

Jensen shuffled his feet while blushing lightly, “Thank you hon. You look very handsome tonight”.

Dean chuckled and winked, “Well good because I’m about to sweep you off your feet angel”.

Jensens heart couldn’t help but flutter, “I can’t wait my demon prince”.

Dean held a hand out, “Come on love. Your mom is wanting to take pics before we go”.

Jensen rolled his eyes and entwined his fingers with Deans. He huddled into his boyfriend’s embrace relishing in the warmth of his boyfriend. They stood there still holding each others hand while sharing a hug. Jensen took a sniff of Deans neck, letting his alphas scent soothe him. He hummed, pecking his boyfriend lightly on his neck, “Mm I love you Dean”.

Dean kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “I love you too baby”.

“Boys!” Jensens mom could be heard calling from downstairs. 

Dean chuckled at Jensens cute whine and grumbling. He muttered, “Come on baby”.

* * *

After the over excited mom photoshoot, Dean and Jensen headed off to the dance in baby. Dean had been the gentlemen, opening Jensens car door, holding his hand, showing him undivided attention as they made their way into the school gym whose interior had been transformed to suit the theme for tonight; _White Angel, Dark Demon._

Dean had gotten them a table and had informed his boyfriend he was going to get their drinks. Jensen watched his handsome boyfriend quickly stride away with a big smile on his face. He couldn’t believe he was here with his mate attending this amazing dance. _Never had he thought that this would be he and Deans future._

Of course his beautiful moment was ruined when the familiar fruity voice of Lisa Braeden mocked, “Oh look if it ain’t Deans temporary angel experiment”.

That tore at Jensens heart. He was still a little reluctant to say anything to demons such as Lisa. She knew where to poke and prod where it hurt the most. And she wasn’t alone but surrounded with a few members of the football team and her cheerleader friends who were all throwing him the stink eye. He sucked it up and uttered, “Please leave me alone Lisa”.

Lisa mocked teased, “Please leave me alone Lisa”. She spat, “What a joke!”

Everyone laughed and teased. Tears began to pool in his eyes and he was about to get up when a soft press of a hand laid on his shoulder. He was instantly filled with the scent of his mate. _A mate who was trying to keep it together as he stared Lisa and her posse down._

Jensen shivered when Deans gentle but worried voice uttered soft , “Baby you ok?”

Jensen felt immediately settled. He glanced up at his concerned looking boyfriend, “I’m fine now that you're back Dean”.

Dean leaned down and captured his lips in a surprise deep kiss making him feel like melting. Then his boyfriend’s lips were gone and left him stunned. He was pulled out of his daze when Deans voice carried a firm bite, “What do you and your drama squad want Lisa?! Why don’t you just leave us the hell alone!”

Lisa didn’t seem to be getting the message as she aimed Dean a flirty look while twirling few strands of her hair. She took a bold step forward, standing in Deans personal space, running a hand up his bicep, “Come on Dean. You can’t seriously want a guy that can’t-“. She threw Jensen a scrutinizing look, “put out. That’s gotta be boring and if I know you well-”. She snickered when she saw Jensens eyes focus elsewhere looking downcast, “Your appetite for sex needs to be thoroughly satisfied”.

Dean fumed as he saw his partner look away. _Seeing Jensens sad or heartbroken look was the last straw._ He shoved the intruding demon back until she was held up by one of her friends. He felt satisfied at the sound of her screech. He sneered, “Go to hell Lisa. You know nothing about me. The only reason I slept with you was because you were so easy. People use you like a damn football to be kicked around. But Jensen, he is not someone I will ever use. He is the person I love and I will do anything for him. Be anything for him. I am perfectly happy with my life. I am so fortunate to have a sweet angel as my mate. What do you have besides your skank friends?”

Lisa and her friends started to throw insults at Dean. Jensen was actually afraid for his boyfriend as one of the bigger football players stood chest to chest with his boyfriend, challenging Dean. Dean was a stubborn demon and refused to back away. Jensen clenched his fists on his lap as the demon shoved Dean back. All of a sudden he felt this energy wanting to burst within him and the sound of a terrified yell filled the air. He didn’t know what went on but as soon as Dean gripped his forearm and whispered into his ear, “Baby calm down. Jensen come back to me love. Sweetheart enough”.

Just like it began, it was over. Jensen was brought back to reality. He gasped when the demon that shoved Dean fell to the floor, gasping for air with a hand around his throat. He aimed shocked eyes at Dean, “What happened babe?”

Dean saw the confusion and fear in Jensens eyes. However, instead of feeling angry or scared, he was proud of his boyfriend. His heart soared for this beautiful angel. He laid a soft kiss on Jensens lips, “You defended your mate baby. I’m swooned”.

Jensen wanted to laugh but knew people would look at him like he was crazy. _Only Dean could make a remark that didn't fit the situation._ His heart beat picked up as he glanced at the demon who had surprisingly wet himself and still trembling. He muttered, “Dean this is not funny. I could have killed him”.

“No it wasn’t funny Jen. It was hot”, Dean winked and threw in one of his cocky smirks. He leaned in and whispered into Jensens ear, “Got me all dewy inside angel”.

Deans husky voice was once again stirring Jensen up. And this wasn’t the only time. It seemed that since he and Dean started dating, Jensen was trying to control his urges towards the demon. At times he failed when he would instigate a grinding session that Dean used to come back to his senses from and halt them. Nevertheless, he already had a plan for tonight. He wanted more from Dean. _He was ready._

All else was forgotten when he turned in Deans arms, until they were front to front. He wrapped his arms around Deans neck while Dean wrapped his around Jensens mid waist. He whispered against Deans lips, “I’m ready Dean”.

Dean frowned, “What do you mean baby?” He gasped when Jensen pressed his bulge onto his front.

Jensen bit his lip. Both their breathings started to increase. His own voice husky when he peered into the demons eyes, “It means that I’m ready for you to see all of me Dean…..and to be one with me”.

Dean gulped as he studied his lovers hooded eyes. His heart raced as little Dean twitched. As much as he wanted to get down with Jensen, he wanted to be certain first. Jensen was important to him and he wasn’t just going to throw it all away just because his downstairs brain was wide awake. He shakily asked, “Are you sure baby? This is a big step”.

Jensens heart fluttered at Deans genuine concern. He ran his lips playfully against Deans, whispering, “I’m sure Dean. Take me back to your bed please. I want my mate”.

Dean didn’t have to be told thrice, he hoisted Jensen up, bridal style making the angel crack a laugh while some girls giggled before he exited the gym. Both with one goal in mind. 

_Mate, mate, mate._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please.....xoxo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely readers for being patient with this fic...the writers block was really stressful...but I'm back though :)
> 
> This chapter includes sex (The mating) ;)

Jensen gnawed at his bottom lip nervously while Dean drove. He would glance every once in a while at Dean who was constantly gulping and at the same time white knuckling the steering. _The demon looked hella fidgety too._

They parked outside Deans house. Everything became dead silent except the sounds of their breathing could be heard. It was Dean who broke the silence after a few seconds by clearing his throat, and asking, “Jensen are you nervous and scared?”

Jensen turned in his seat to face Dean who had also mirrored his posture. He saw the genuine apprehension and the hint of nervousness lurking within Deans eyes. It was truly touching that the demon would carry such care for him. _It ceases to amaze him_. He smiled shyly, “I’m a little nervous Dean since it’s my first time”.

Deans look immediately morphed into a lost in thought, dreamy look. He was smiling widely probably looking like a goofball. 

Jensen raised a brow, “What are you thinking of Dean?”

Dean cleared his throat, rubbing at the nape of his neck, “Um…Just....I’m going to be your first”.

The corner of Jensens lip lifted, “Yeah you are Dean. I was saving myself for my mate. I um….I hope you're not weirded out?”

Dean ran a finger down Jensens cheek, “I’m not weirded out Jen. I’m feeling honored”. Dean then glanced at his lap for a few seconds before focusing on Jensen with a slightly downturned look, adding, “I don’t think I deserve to be your first Jensen. I’ve hurt you so many times”.

Jensen threaded his fingers through Deans, replying with determination, “I want you to be my first Dean. I always wanted my mate to be my first and my last. We have come far Dean and I believe that we are ready for this step. I am more than happy to surrender myself to my mate wholeheartedly”.

Dean blushed, “Jen I don’t um….I don’t have any words. This may not be my first time but it’s the first time I will do this with someone I have a connection with. Someone I love. So definitely a first for me in someway”. Dean then took a deep breath before asking, “What about the being scared part?”

Jensen licked his lips before saying confidently, “I am not scared Dean. Nervous yes but not scared. Why? Because I know that you will take care of me. I’m positive of it. As for my scars, I am ready for you to see all”.

Dean gripped Jensens chin lightly, laying a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, whispering, “Lets go inside baby”.

“Ok Dean”.

* * *

**Deans Room**

They had slipped in quietly. Deans parents were both asleep now.

Jensen was awed by the demons room. He was half expecting it to be dark and covered in posters of the demon band “Hellraisers”. Instead, it was covered in posters of ACDC, a human band. He chuckled when a certain poster caught his eye, “So you’re a Taylor Swift Fan?”

Dean bounced on the balls of his feet, “Um yeah guilty”. 

Jensen bit his bottom lip, staring at the nicely made bed. He then glanced at Dean, muttering, “Cool”.

Dean could feel Jensens slight nervousness as the angel started to slowly take off his jacket with shaky hands. He immediately stepped up to the angel, halting his fumbling. He glanced into the angels kind, hooded eyes, whispering, “Let me hon”.

Dean began to peel layer after layer of Jensens clothing until his boyfriend was down to his boxers. He kissed the corner of Jensens mouth, “Lie on your back Jen”.

Jensen nodded, “Ok Dean”. He crawled up the soft mattress,  laying on his back. 

Dean caught his lover watching him strip off his clothes until he was left in his very tented boxers. With every layer he stripped he could see Jensens breathing escalate and his bulge grow even bigger. His lover had a damn fine package under that cotton layer. 

Jensen bit his bottom lip as Dean climbed onto the bed. He watched as the demons eyes roamed his body looking like a hungry predator. He suddenly felt a little self conscious due to his scars that were present on his thighs and arms. He wanted to bring his parted thighs together, “Dean I-“

Dean shook his head, tenderly placing his hands on Jensens folded up knees. “Its ok baby. I want to see”, Dean whispered before he laid a gentle kiss on the side of Jensens knee.

Jensen moaned lightly as Dean continued to kiss along Jensens knees and up his thigh before the angel felt his boxers being dragged down until completely pulled off. He watched with hooded eyes as Dean licked his lips while running a finger down a few scars that marred his inner thighs.

He instantly shuddered as he felt the touch of warms lips and tongue lick and kiss at the deep long scars. Jensen could feel Deans breath ghost his balls and hot damn if that didn’t make his dick jump and spurt precum. He fisted at the covers tightly, “Mm Dean”.

Dean had spent the next several minutes worshiping every scar on Jensens thighs before he bypassed his lovers very nice hard 8 inch cock kissing up Jensens tummy and dipping his tongue into the angels belly button. He felt his boyfriend buck lightly. His own monster wanting to tear out of his boxers, so without further ado Dean stopped his ministrations and yanked his boxers off tossing it somewhere. He saw Jensens pupils dilate further as he stared at Deans 10 inch hard cock. _Oh yeah, he was all good in the package department._

 He slowly straddled Jensen, both throwing their heads back moaning as their cocks met alongside each other. Dean lowered his lips down until he found Jensens hard nubs tonguing and licking. 

“Oh Dean”, Jensen softly moaned as his lover began to carefully grind down on him as lips left his hard nipples travelling up his neck to his ear. He was sure that Dean was making him blush hard and crazy.

He then felt his arms being lifted to rest at the side of his head before the tongue of his lover ran along his vertical scars. His heart swelled and his cock throbbed even harder as all sorts of sensations made his way up his arms to all his pleasure regions. 

Dean kissed and licked those long scars making sure to show Jensen he loved him and would always be here for him. He needed more as his eyes flickered up to see Jensens flushed and dazed out look.

Jensens eyes rolled to the back of his skull as Deans hand wrapped around their dicks, striping them together. He quivered as he got lost in the sensations and sighing as Dean slowly kissed up his jaw and claimed his mouth in a deep searing kiss.

Things started to get heated as hands roamed. Kisses were turning desperate. Jensen wanted more. Jensen craved more. He muttered, “Dean make love to me”.

Dean lost all coherent thought just at those words. He immediately reached out for the lube, coating his fingers before he slowly circled Jensens rim with his index finger then slowly pushed in. Jensen let out a wanton moan, "Oh Dean. Please”.

Dean watched as Jensens beautiful pink hole swallowed his finger. After a minute he was able to add another finger which then increased to three. 

Jensen had never had anyone’s fingers up there except his and it felt strange but satisfying. He knew Dean was avoiding his sweet spot and that was turning him crazy. _But this wasn’t meaningless sex_. Jensens mind under all that sensations managed to supply him with an idea. _Let's see what wings can do?_

Dean gasped as he felt Jensens feathers grace his body particularly massaging between his shoulder blades as if coaxing his wings out. Dean glanced down at his lovers lust blown eyes that pierced into his. He leaned down a bit on his lovers bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as he manifested his wings.

Their pleasure heightened as their wings started to thread and run over each others. White hot pleasure shot from one wing into the others as they found it’s mate. Dean and Jensen were practically gasping for air as the heat increases between their bodies. 

Jensen cried out as Deans finger brushed his prostate, “Dean…uhn I need you now!”

Dean pulled his fingers out and claimed his lovers lips soothing his wings along his lovers. He pulled back making his lover whine, breathing out, “Hold on baby”. He coated his dick with more lube and moaned loudly while gripping the base of his dick as Jensen spread his legs further apart displaying his nicely lubed pink hole.  He ran his cock head up and down the hole, “Oh baby trying to kill me”.

Jensen was done with games, “Fucken put your cock in me Dean!”

Dean chuckled and rubbed his angels thighs soothingly, “Impatient baby. You’re lucky I’m not patient too”. With those words Dean pushed into Jensen inch by inch. He watched as his lovers face contorted in pleasure probably mirroring his own. “Fuck Jen! Fuck so perfect!”

 Jensen felt full and complete. They both moaned as Dean hovered over Jensen slowly pulling out till he was at the tip before plunging back in dead onto Jensens sweet spot. It made the lovers release gasping wanton cries of pleasure and suddenly they were thrown into urges that included primal rage and the call to mate.

All else became obsolete as their souls aimed to fuse as one.

Dean started up a pace that soon increased to one of desperation and neediness. Both lovers gripped hard onto each others bodies riding wave after wave of pleasure. Their wings digging into each others seeking and longing. Dean threw his head back, “Uhh Baby. Oh yeah feel that? Huh!”

 _Oh Jensen could feel the monster currently destroying his hole in the sweetest way_. He suddenly wanted deeper and harder. He pulled Dean down and claimed his lovers lips in a open mouthed breathless kiss before panting out, “Dean fuck me from behind”.

“Christ Jensen”, Dean once again had to control the urge to come by squeezing the base of his cock once more. “You’re a naughty angel huh?”

“Shut up and do as you're told Dean!”

Dean growled before pulling his cock out and carefully maneuvering Jensen on all fours before driving his cock back into his lover. They cried out in unison. Deans eyes rolling to the back of his skull, “Oh Jen so deep”.

“More Dean!” 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice.

It was wild, fiery and intense. It was as if their pull towards one another, their drive, their instincts shoved down the nervousness and shyness of first time mating. Their wings were erogenous zones that constantly entangled and ruffled against each others.

Jensen clawed at the bed as Dean drove in deeper and rougher while at the same time sucking and biting at his top spine. _It was primal and needy._

The bed squeaked loudly, the pants and cries of pleasure filled the room and the sound of skin smacking against skin was extremely erotic. 

Jensen cried out as Dean gave a particular hard thrust making him jerk forward. He shuddered, “Oh Dean! Oh alpha fuck!” Jensen thrusted back on Deans hard cock.

Dean groaned as Jensens hole squeezed around his cock tighter. He braced a hand on the headboard while his other gripped hard at Jensens hips as he drove in with deep sharp punches. “Oh yeah Jen! Fuck so good!”

“Nghnn!” Jensen quivered as his cock jerked and released precum when Dean paused and pressed himself right up his sweet spot.

Deans eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he rotated his hips in a circle. He felt his cock twitch as his head massaged his lovers prostate good. He trembled from the intensity of pleasure and his muscles on his ass began to flex hard. “Oh baby…fuuu---“.

Jensen moaned loud as Dean started sucking on his neck while the alphas hand wrapped around his member and started fisting him. His toes curled as Dean started pounding into him again while the alphas wings sensually threaded it’s feathers into Jensens. A pleasant heat from Jensens chest started to make present and he felt he was floating in another dimension.

That's when his orgasm smacked Jensen making him slightly cross eyed as he shook uncontrollably and released a sound he had never heard before. His body quivered and convulsed hard, “Ahnnnnn-“.

Dean couldn't hold in any longer, he attempted to pull out but Jensens hole was having none of that as it squeezed and milked him hard. He was delirious at this point and too high on pleasure as the warmth on his chest finally erupted. He held onto his mate as he sucked at the juncture of Jensens shoulder while his cock emptied load after load after load deep into his lover. 

Finally their souls felt fused, a brilliant white light erupted between them as angel and demon willingly gave into their mating, binding them for life.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Writing smut is real tough so I tried and I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Epilogue

They were finally mated and happy. And everyone noticed. 

Everyone being everyone. From their parents to their schoolmates to whomever passerby they meet.

Dean acted like a proud alpha and worshiped his angel any place they went. They were all mushy and clingy; never letting go of each other. 

Jensen could only preen and beam happily at his mate. Their mating bond strong and healthy. 

Both Winchester and Ackles family were overjoyed. Particularly Deans mom. 

She was too smitten and beyond happy. 

That was the reason Jensen and his mom found themselves welcomed into the Winchester home for lunch with open arms. Now they were all huddled around the dining table chatting away. Dean and Jensen sat next to each other sharing light conversations that ended up with giggles and kisses; both unaware that the whole family was watching plus Gabe, Sams bf.

Meredith gushed, “Oh you two are so adorable”. She turned to Mary, “Aren’t they just adorable Mary?”

Jensen and Dean both blushed While Sam and Gabe snickered.

Mary smiled, “Yes they are Meredith. Oh my little boy is all grown up. Still my little baby though”.

“Moooommm!!” Dean complained. 

Meanwhile Jensen nudged Dean playfully, “That’s sweet”.

Dean pouted, “But she called me little baby hon. Not little”.

John added, “You’ll always be our eldest baby Dean no matter how big you get sonny”.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Fine daddy-o”.

The deep chuckle of his dad making him smile.

Jensens eyes met Johns kind ones. The demon nodded and smiled, "Welcome to the family Jensen and Gabe. It gives me great pleasure to welcome you into our family. That includes you Meredith". John nods at the a grateful and smiling Meredith before he turns his focus back to his son and Jensen, "As for the newly mated pair I wish you both the best in your relationship. May you both be gifted abundantly". 

Mary adds with a smirk, "And may you give us lots of grandkids too".

"MOOOMMM!" Dean whined while Jensen blushed hard.

"Oh what a mother can dream", Mary teased before she turns to Sam and Gabe. She added, "And someday my littlest baby and Gabe when you mate and only when you're ready, I hope you give us grandkids too".

"MOOOOM!" Sam whined and huffed. 

"I agree with Mary", Meredith smiled.

Dean shook his head and chuckled, pulling his equally flushed and grinning lover to him, "You hear that babe? They've formed a tag team".

Jensen pecked his lovers cheek, "Maybe one day we will be able to grant them their wish Dean".

Deans heart skipped a beat, "One day we will honey. One day we will".

* * *

As soon as they walked through the school hallway, all attention was on them. Some were scowling, some were giggling  and some were whispering to each other.

Dean could tell that his mate was slightly uncomfortable. He wrapped his arm around Jensens shoulder, pulling the angel into him. He laid a kiss on Jensens temple muttering, “You ok hon?”

Jensen felt instantly soothed by his alpha which helped decrease his heartrate. He leaned his head on Deans shoulder,  “I’m fine Dean. It’s just….everyone’s eyes is fixed on us…kinda making me self conscious”.

“Don’t worry about them babe. They’re just curious”.

“Yeah and some look like they wanna eat me”, Jensen gestured with his head over to the cheerleader who was aiming him a nasty scowl. 

Dean was honestly tired of Lisa. Especially when all her drama was aimed towards Jensen. Old him, the coward him, wouldn’t have bat an eyelash but now that he has fought hard to win Jensens heart…he wasn’t going to tolerate her bullshit.

 He deliberately pulled Jensen to him and planted a deep kiss onto his mates lips. His mate literally melted in his arms while wrapping his own arms around Deans neck. He pulled out of the kiss, leaning his forehead against Jensens, smirking when he heard Lisa’s shriek.

Jensen watched a fuming Lisa stomp away, “Well she looks pissed”. He then faced his grinning mate, raising an amused brow, “You didn’t kiss me just to prove a point did ya?”

Dean shrugged but his smile was still in place, “Don’t know what you’re talking about babe”.

Jensen shook his head, chuckling lightly, “You’re full of it Winchester”.

Dean felt warm and content right now. He could gaze into his mates beautiful emeralds all day. To see his mate happily smiling was going to be his every moment goal from now on. He softly said, “I love you my angel”.

Jensens heart fluttered for the millionth time today, he uttered back with fondness laced in his tone, “I love you too my demon”.

“Forever and always”, Dean swayed them playfully back and forth making Jensen giggle lightly.

He laid a gentle kiss on his goofy lovers lips, repeating, “Forever and always”.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all who have been patient with this fic ♡
> 
> Thank you to all my readers for your comments and kudos as you provided me with the inspiration to keep writing ♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pardon my english as it is my second language, but I feel I am getting better. However, please forgive my errors.
> 
> I will also be keeping my chapters short as it keeps me organised.
> 
> Please note I will try to update on time but please do keep in mind I am also working on other fics :)
> 
> I also appreciate feedback and kudos as it keeps me motivated to write :)


End file.
